


The Cabin

by JamesJenkins9



Category: The Dark Pictures: Man of Medan (Video Game)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Anal, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Boys' Love, Cabin Fic, First Time, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Homoeroticism, I Ship It, Interracial Relationship, Late at Night, Light Angst, Lust, M/M, Male Slash, Ocean, Porn With Plot, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Sailing, Smut, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Before the harrowing night they would face, Conrad becomes very intrigued with the innocent nerdy Brad Smith. After an evening of booze and ghost stories, the mischievous giddy rich youth escorts Brad down below to his cabin where a whole new party is about to begin.
Relationships: Conrad/Brad Smith (Dark Pictures)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was absolutely amazed the first time watching playthroughs for the first game in the "Dark Pictures Anthology" series and began to ship Conrad and Brad from the start. Decided to have set it so Alex, Julia and Conrad met prior to the events of the game. This is my second story in my Halloween lineup and first based on "Man of Medan." Hope you enjoy it, reviews are greatly appreciated. I do not own the game or its characters. They are property of Supermassive Games and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment. Enjoy! If you want more Brad x Conrad stories from me, feel free to ask.

Julia and her older brother Conrad have been cruising and going out on sea excursions on since their High School years. They're currently on the sun-kissed balmy beach in French Polynesia, preparing for a dive out in the South Pacific, and as is always the case, untying the lines from their comfortable dock was the hardest part given how much of a clown Conrad could be.

During their time traveling and cruising they've hosted many guests and truly enjoyed having guests aboard, especially during any kind of getaway and anchor-out experience. As Conrad would emphasize often: he not only encouraged their friends to visit, he enticed their college peers to join them on a regular basis and have been known to pay for flights where dates were involved.

There are not that many people who can make the leap from the US to halfway round the world, culturally and sometimes emotionally. They're either afraid, ignorant or total air-heads. They can't speak the native languages. They're unable to imagine living a single day without the basic _technological_ comforts: electricity, WIFI, flushing toilets, clean water. So they don’t see many of their peers and family as often as they’d like, but they're not willing give up this lifestyle yet. Especially since Julia recently met a guy with an appetite for adventure to match hers.

Conrad met Alex when he visited Julia during her recent spring semester at college. He's top in his Med class at Ivy League; with a wit to match Julia's boldness. He visited them in Cancun where they took a fun trip, staying in hotels with air conditioning. They had a great time, despite Conrad's often foolish escapades. Alex visited them in Brazil, spending two nights on our boat when we were docked at the comfortable Crystal Palace Hotel on the Rio Di Janeiro. With air conditioning. They had a great time and Conrad began to like Alex more. If he were ever to _pop the question_ to his sister, Conrad wouldn't think twice about inviting him on more of their adventures.

This year, Alex said he wanted to introduce his younger brother Brad to them as they prepared to sail out on the _Duke of Milan_. While he had something of a _shaky_ relationship with Brad, a shy yet smart geeky kid with a lovable nature. Conrad couldn't help but smile inwardly the more Julia would talk about the two brothers. Each of them had their highs and lows, but for some reason they still mixed and held tight like glue. As they got the ship's last preparations ready, Conrad immediately went into his _Gracious Host_ mode, which is one in which he has attracted many people that has mostly enlivened the lives previously introverted people.

Alex and Brad would fly individually into Houston Intercontinental then meet up for the LA International Airport Flight 888 to Tahiti. They had strict instructions to go directly to Fa'a'ā International Airport and double-check they didn't forget the bare necessities before their flight down to the beach. Julia gladly arranged their shuttle from the Tahiti Airport, reserved their hotel too, while Conrad took credit for creating a 2-day itinerary that included a booze and BBQ welcome party, trip to their destination, a WWII wreck site both Alex and Julia never stopped babbling about. Conrad's anticipation grew after Julia booked their flights on Air Tahiti from Pape'ete to the island, where the ship they hired sat safe and snug in her slip. The _Duke of Milan_ , as she was so aptly named by her captain Fliss, had no idea what was coming or the gang might never have untied her lines. Loading the booze supply on board, Conrad chuckled as he could see Brad now, walking towards the ship to set out on this promising weekend… If only he had known.

If only Conrad had known.

Julia and Conrad hopped a flight to Pape'ete. There were two airlines ported in Pape-ete and he liked them both: Air Pape'ete and Cathay Pacific Airways. Air Pape'ete's a bit more expensive but their fleet was newer, cleaner, and travelers bags usually arrive with them. Cathay is a little less money-wise, but a couple of their planes were held together by paper clips and hopes and your bags might arrive on the next flight. Sometimes they were okay with that. Plus, Conrad always was a daredevil and the Cathay employees let him stand on the luggage scales to weigh when he visited the airport. Both airlines were safety-conscious and the 8 hour flight to and from LA and Pape'ete.

Julia and Conrad settled into their designated quarters, one which is typical on the islands for the budget of an affluent East Coast family. The mattress is equal any hammock, the sheets are immersive with the softness of rice paper, but has decent AC and a clean shower with very little water pressure and free wi-fi. All expenses paid and they had a Keurig to make a café latte to die for, it already had Conrad grinning from ear to ear.

The first clue Conrad had that this vacation would be worthwhile was when he and J got aboard the _Duke of Milan_ and his sights fell on Brad. He for sure was on the quiet side, yet Con had met and won over many a bashful one before. Watching the somewhat timid risk-taker crack open a cold beer with him made Conrad's optimism perk up.

 _It’s gonna be a good one_! Conrad mused to himself seeing Brad's sweet brown cheeks redden after his non-diving embarrassment revealed itself. One way or another he'd have Bradical feeling on top of the world...and more.

"Hey. Don't look so worried. It's gonna be fun."

"Uh-oh. My Bro's seemed to have taken to yours really quick, must be a bad thing..." Julia said to Alex as she pulled him a couple inches out of earshot as Conrad quickly opened the first of what she knew was going to be a crazy number of beer bottles. She shook her head briefly looking out over the sea, exhaled, and then said, “He’s completely harmless though. Yeah, he can be out of his mind, too sometimes. He’s not going to be a _Party Animal_ until we sail out.”

"That's what I'm worried about," Alex said with a tad bit of reluctance as he looked at Brad and Con sharing a laugh over something. While Brad got on his nerves sometimes, he wouldn't dream of seeing him get hurt over anything, by anyone.

Conrad assured him that they were in for an awesome time on the boat. He slightly smiled seeing Brad be such a trooper even though seasickness got the better of him. Later that evening in between drinks, Alex and Julia floored over the heart-stopping dive they had; Brad now in A+ shape yet still in a celebratory mood. Julia taking a _souvenir_ from the wreck did stir bad waters between her and Fliss. Not that Conrad was complaining as his spirits were still high and he joined in encouraging Brad to tell a fucked up Ghost Story he knew. He had to hand it to Brad Pack, he'd give Stephen King a run for his money.

After Fliss advised everyone to retire for the night with the storm looming, Conrad had to contain his joy-just the right moment to get Bradical alone. As everyone went below deck to their quarters, Conrad hauled Brad downstairs every tipsy step to explain to him, in sentences that became increasingly slurred, about how Alex wasn't paying enough attention to him and often undermined him. Conrad assured him that it was booze talk and that everything would be awesome tomorrow.

They were both still buzzed, and at this point Brad really had shed his shell, so he had crossed the threshold of hesitancy and made Con's mischievous side simmer further. Conrad figured anyone wouldn't be 100% after the crazy kickoff to their _adventure_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conrad takes the opportunity to work his charms further on Brad...and more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story. Will have more between these two coming in the near future. Do leave reviews and have a Boo-tacular Halloween!

Brad was giggling up a fit as Conrad guided him _innocently_ into his cabin, seating the nerd gently down on a small wooden couch.

"Alex can brag a lot of crap but he knows I'm smarter than him," Brad said clearly egged on by drink and bravado, all to Conrad's amusement. 

"Hey Bradical, you're not the only one..." while Conrad never admitted to his sister being the more clever of the two, he did have his moments when Julia would be surprised at his strokes of _genius_.

Brad looked around the luxurious quarters still hazed but loving the setup which didn't go unnoticed by Conrad. "Sweet isn't it? My folks never cut corners when me and Jules go out for smooth sailing."

"Oh man, its beautiful!" Brad said as he tried to keep his focus straight. "You really know how to treat guests," he said not wanting to make a _wrong_ impression.

"Unfortunately it doesn't have ALL the comforts of home..." Conrad said with a slightly disappointed sigh before turning his gaze to the port hole.

"It's cool the way it is," Brad said smiling. "What are we gonna do?" he asked turning to look at his host. 

Conrad pursed his lips for a few seconds before an idea came to mind. "Hmmm, we can play cards..." he suggested. Thankfully Brad didn't object to the offer. 

"Yeah, that's cool. Not one to brag...I'm a Boss at UNO," Brad grinned. 

"You wanna try me, Brad Pack?" Conrad asked while keeping his excitement from going wild. "But uh, we've gotta play for big money..." he interjected.

"Are you for real?" Brad asked taken aback.

"It has to be high stakes. I insist." Conrad baited his hook well and just had to wait for the fish to bite it.

"Oh my God..." Brad remarked rubbing his temples briefly before regaining a proper posture. "Okay..."

"How much you willing to lay down Braddy-shack?" Conrad posed while not expecting Brad to go crazy. 

"Hey man, I'm not THAT LOADED..." Brad said holding his hands up. 

He knew this was all good fun but never had an interest or experience with gambling.

"A hundred-thousand's good enough to start...I'm just kidding," Conrad said point blank and tousled Brad's curly hair. 

Still, it didn't kill the friendly atmosphere between them and they both broke out laughing.

"We can play cards," Brad said not wanting to ruin the moment.

"We'll just play-"

"Maybe not for money," Brad cut in not losing the tender smile Conrad developed a soft spot for. 

"Alright sure, what the Hell, just for fun." Conrad agreed, got up and walked over to the dresser where he kept his prized lucky deck. Handling the deck confidently, he stood before Brad and nodded his head. "Wanna play?"

* * *

Ten minutes later the two were seated on the floor, playing a somewhat neck-to-neck game, both trying to figure out the other's strategies and what their Achilles Heels are. 

"Okay, it's your move Professor TMI. And now..." Conrad's moment of superiority quickly snuffed out when Brad played his card. "Uh..."

"Again..." Brad said beaming pridefully. "So now I win."

"No, no you don't win though...I mean uh..." Conrad bit his lower lip trying to see how to turn the tables back in his favor. 

"Uh actually I do," Brad countered Conrad.

"Uh, there are some parts of the game where you might have won...but at this part of it, looks like I'm the champion." Conrad gazed up at Brad, forthright and sassy. 

Yet Brad wasn't one to let _cheaters_ have the last play. "Hmmm let's try again..." he said now more sober.

"Yeah, time for Round 2," Conrad concurred. "I got the All Seeing Eye, this is gonna be too easy," Conrad remarked.

Brad only scoffed and laughed in response. 

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean? Do you think my rules are crap?"

"It was kinda unfair at first," Brad said still holding half of his deck. "Because I didn't know all the rules...until now..."

"Yeah, the rules are sorta kinda _out there_..." Conrad apparently admitted to Brad's disagreement. "Because I was lying the whole time."

Brad laughed partly out of disbelief that Conrad got him that good. 

"I don't even know how to play _this_ card game," Conrad's eyes fell to the floor as he took in his own sting of embarrassment. "Fuck, I don't really like cards anyway." He turned his face back up to Brad with the tension-easing charismatic smirk of his. 

"Very funny," Brad said as he fingered through his deck not thinking much of their small talk. 

"Yeah, but I like you Ray Bradlebury," Conrad answered much to his new friend's dumfound stance. "You can chillax here with me...can find something else to do...something new to play."

"L-like what?" Brad tried to ask before being silenced by Conrad's right hand on his exposed leg. Slightly jumping at the cool but heartening touch. 

"One everybody should enjoy..." Conrad muttered as he drew his mouth closer to Brad's _delicate_ lips. 

Tentatively their mouths began to explore one another as Conrad ran a hand down behind Brad's neck and over his collar bone. 

"Much better than cards, right?" Conrad asked pausing for a minute.

"Y-yeah..." Brad said through shaky lips. His body now coiling from a different sensation not brought about from the alcohol.

Whatever Conrad said next flew past Brad's senses as he felt the brash yet entrancing man's lips on his again. The hem of his blue polo shirt being pulled up as Conrad undid the buttons with his free hand.

"What else do you wanna play?" Conrad asked having taken the polo clean off and began pinching Brad's left nipple.

Head swimming chaotically from the amorous turn of events, Brad's voice box seemingly on lock-down as his arms and curiosity won out over reluctance. One palm settling over top of Conrad's khaki shorts. The stirring beneath them sent fireworks to the nerd's brain. 

He could only imagine what his family, most of all Alex would say, and he heard many stories of such trysts being hot and cold without any feeling at all. With Conrad, the fears that loomed over his conscience barely had _chains_ on him. While reason and common sense urged Brad to cease and desist, he began to unbutton Conrad's shorts ignoring the spooky fissures spreading throughout his fired-up body. Laying back calmly, Brad pushed Conrad's shorts and blue boxers down. His hefty, pinkish, warm cock now in the open. Without even a cough, Brad found himself grabbing Conrad's length and stroking it. Eyes closed and mouth open, Conrad's gasps were a sign to Brad this was far from a cruel _prank_ while his own insides were doing backflips. Gathering his nerve, Brad released a drop of saliva over Conrad's tip before taking it between his lips. A virgin he is, the brainy teen took Sex Ed seriously, not to mention advice from Alex and some acquaintances- yet he never anticipated being with anybody, let alone a guy, could be this mind-blowing. 

Downing half of Conrad's substantial _meat_ , Brad mustered all the backbone he had and bobbed on it earnestly to his _friend's_ pleasure. Kneading Conrad's balls between sucks, Brad didn't dare _rock the boat_ until Conrad motioned him to stop, flipped Brad onto his back and cocked his head over towards the bed. 

As they stood up, Conrad held Bradical by the shoulders. A minor smirk flashed before he set about casting the tongue-tied geek's navy plaid shorts, black briefs and brown bracelets onto the carpet. Admiring the slightly antsy golden brown skinned sweetness in front of him, Conrad broke the ice by cupping Brad's cheeks and plunging his tongue inside the luscious mute mouth again. Of course there were other spots that Conrad was very much looking forward to _sampling_ next.

"Well, well, Braddy shack- seems you're more full of surprises than I pegged you for...and I always like a good _Treasure Hunt_."

"Con I-I've never...well kinda thought of, but never 100% thought-" Brad's confessional cut short by Conrad grabbing his pert butt cheeks.

"That's what makes it fun …you can Let It Go … enjoy the ride … buck it up and get it on." Conrad whispered in Brad's ears as his hands sought out the cutie's erogenous zones. 

Once Brad was laid out on his back, Conrad knew he had everything in place. 

Sitting on Brad's crotch while randomly touching the spots that provoked smiles, giggles and yelps. Conrad ran a thumb over those blessed lips which still had much to get immersed in.

"Game on Brad Boys Two?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story. Do leave feedback and constructive criticism. Thanks!

The shattering albeit roller coaster impact of Conrad's hardened length inside him, thrust Brad into an alarmed elated state. No matter how much it hurt, he couldn't think of any other life experience to rival or match having his _cherry popped_ as he rode Brad, moaning from the incredible heavenly power the seemingly rich fool had. 

"Oh my G-" Brad muttered as Con's fervor increased. Seeing the kid clenching his teeth and making babbled sounds was more satisfying than any girl he'd previously flirted with and bedded. "Oh fuck yes, so good."

Conrad's face took on a bull-raging expression as he dug his nails into Brad's hips, bucking deeper inside him with twice the force. Pulling Brad forward briefly to loll his tongue on one of his nipples. Conrad grabbed both of Brad's hands behind his back before one rested above his waist. Brad spread his butt cheeks to embrace the blood-pumping _assault_ of Conrad's manhood. Four minutes later, Brad was on his knees, taking it from behind. The amazing _torture_ now more relentless, with Brad giving Conrad praises in near howls. 

"Oh my God Con, yeah!" Brad tried to keep his shouts low while a side of him warmed to the scandalous risk of being heard by the others. "Yes, yes, yes...Oh my God don't stop Con, don't stop...…" Brad's fists clenched deep into the mattress, each pummel from Conrad making his own _explosion_ imminent.

"Ah fu-oh my God, YES!" Brad cried out.

Conrad urged Brad to get on his knees before leaning forward again for him to enter again. The nerd certainly had a beautiful back. Stretching his cheeks open, Brad shuddered at Conrad sliding back inside him, while showing his own hardened arousal some love as well.

"Yeah Bradical, just like that...feels good doesn't it?" the dark blond jokester asked and mewed at him. "Take it deep in there, oh you're so tight...want me to fuck you with the lube?" Conrad burbled on.

"Ahh n-no..." Brad muttered now on a different plane that hardly seemed real. 

"It-it feels good li-like that..." Brad almost bit into his own fist, the pressure between them about to set a chain reaction off.

Brad's whimpers increased with Conrad's walloping thrusts. His cries to God and brief obscene words pushing the foolhardy young man to the edge of his limits. 

"Oh fuck this is so good..." Brad spat out as his face was halfway buried into the mattress. 

"It's not over yet Bradbusters," Conrad hissed before positioning Brad on his right and dove back inside him for the last few precious strokes.

Not ignoring his own need to release, Brad fiercely masturbated himself in time to Conrad's pounding, his legs raised up high.

"SHIT!" Brad nearly screeched as both their nearly spent pants doubled over the other. 

"Oh my God, oh fuck!" the no longer virgin _Angel_ shouted, giving himself over to Conrad's eroticized yet true desire. 

Brad lubed his palm and continued to beat off the final stretch. Conrad, not liking to be second, sped up his thrusts.

"Yeah! Oh yeah, do you feel that?" Conrad asked an overtaken Brad just about to burst. "You see how fun some chill time with me can be?"

Brad had no time to reply as did Conrad, as it clicked in their heads they were close. On his knees before the bed, Brad closed his eyes, mouth wide open as his palms laid flat on Conrad's lower half. The latter wasting no time whacking his cock madly to mark the wondrously _perfect_ demure nerd and have the honor of being Brad's first. Nine spurts of white gooey jizz fired from Conrad's cock into Brad's mouth and over his attractive face. 

The two climbed into the bed, neither bothering to get dressed. Conrad licked most of the cum from the halfway lulled beauty's face in between chaste kisses. Brad remained mostly quiet but nevertheless snuggled into Conrad's chest. The gentle petting of Conrad's hands on his hair helped Brad become more settled, though he had consternation over what he'd tell Alex about the coupling-if he, Julia or Fliss hadn't heard them! Tickling Brad's stomach a bit to get his attention, Conrad locked eyes with the guy he came to see more than a vacation fling.

"Hey Bradical, was I really too much for you?"

Nibbling on his lips briefly, Brad found his voice finally. "N-no its not that, I just was a bit freaked out that it wouldn't turn out like this. Shit, I sound like a pussy...Con I think you're great. All-"

Brad's worrisome tirade hushed by Conrad's lips immediately on his. On breaking the kiss, Conrad pulled the dazed teen onto his side. 

"You shouldn't flip out too much Bradbusters," Conrad took off those rectangular glasses he just thought made Brad ten times more a heart-throb. 

"Life's too short to freak over the "What Ifs" and "Who Cares." I'll let you in on something, I could give two shits for three fucks what anybody says about me. You're just Brad and its cool..." He leaned over to Brad's neck and gave him a Love Bite, marveling at his work for a few seconds. "Sure enough though, I'm way too mad for you just to let go Braddy shack." 

Chuckling in disbelief, Brad's arms wrapped around Conrad's now cooled skin and delivered a kiss of his own. "I can say the same for you. Could use some zzzzs to _recharge_ for the morning though."

"No prob Sleeping Beauty, I'll have something extra special for you in the morning," Conrad said tousling Brad's hair once more before turning the lights off and enveloping Brad in his arms. The calm rocking of the ship the only sounds to be heard in the darkness, for now. 


End file.
